orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
VPA-01 Norn
The VPA-01 Norn was a large-scale power armor system developed for usage by the titanic Vordrassil. Technical and Development History While finding volunteers to join the armed forces had been difficult for the Vordr in the past, the horrors of the Guild War prompted many to retire, and the stories further dwindled the supply of recruits. Though the Vorheimta had no enemies to fight for the time being, they understood the need for a defensive force, and were wary of depending too much on the Ghaz's Rashidun force for protection. Taking advantage of the natural capabilities of the monstrous Vordrassil, the Norn is effectively a giant suit of powered armor, directly grafted and neurologically linked to the wearer. Forming a living battlesuit, the Norn doesn't move like conventional craft. Lacking the usual Laser-Induced Fusion Thrusters, the Norn relies entirely on less volatile Ahab technologies to allow it to effectively 'swim' in air or space. However, as a result of non-uniform nature of the Vordrassil, each set of Norn armor is a bit different in shape and abilities. While expensive, their production has largely been funded by the Vordr, and offset as platforms for prototyping next-generation weapons and systems. The curious of these developments is the Neural-Physical Lance, a weapon developed from the mysterious interaction of a Vordrassil's connected consciousness to a vacuum reactor. Although this technology is still in the earliest days of its inception, it has been noted that it is more potent in the presence of other Vordr. As such, despite being able to control themselves, the Norn is equipped with a cockpit for a standard sized Vordr to inhabit. This allows the enhanced tactical capabilities, better multi-tasking of system usage, and mysteriously, enhanced potency of the Norn's enigmatic weapon system. However, due to limited personnel, most Norns do not go into battle with a co-pilot, as the benefit of having another unit on the field outweighs the benefit of having an a single improved fighter. Following the Battle of Rodull, all Vordrassil warriors were upgraded to the VPA-02 Norn II. Equipment and Design Features * 1x Drone Controller:''' '''A miniaturization of the Drone controller used by the Muharib. While featuring slightly reduced range, it is greatly reduced in size and weight. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. * Vordr-Pattern Ahab Booster: With advancements in Ahab compression technology, and help from Vordr graviton-manipulator drive technology, the Ahab Thruster is the next generation of propulsion system. Mounted on the Norn's back, hips, and feet, the boosters collect and compress Ahab particles emitted by the armor's vacuum reactor. Similar to a conventional thruster, releasing the particles creates thrust, but the particles remain in proximity to their vacuum reactor, enhancing the capabilities of the suit's Ahab Thrusters for a short time. Optional Equipment * Vordr-Pattern γ Nanolaminate Shield: A prototype shield system designed around γ Nanolaminate reactions. Usable as both a close combat weapon, but also works as a sort of 'reactive Ahab armor' releasing compressed particles to counter incoming attacks. Also contains Anti-Particle Dispersant launchers to provide defense against enemy particle weaponry Fixed Armament * 2x Vordr-Pattern 75mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in shoulder armor. * 1x Óttarr-Sharaf-Pattern Neural-Physical Lance: A prototype weapon deriving from the development of the Norn. Neural-linkages between the Vordrassil and vacuum reactor result in unexpected energy spikes and time-space anomalies. The Lance is a head-mounted weapon made of Khaydarin Crystal that can channel these into an offensive weapon, or an additional deflector. Seems to boast enhanced capabilities while featuring a Vordr co-pilot. The device is largely a mystery at this time. Optional Armaments * Xura-Pattern Type-65 Variable Speed Binary Particle Accelerator Rifle: The replacement of the Type-60 rifle following the Guild War. The "Binary" line of rifles features a number of improvements to increase damage output. The most notable is the double barrels, fired in an alternating patten to reduce heat generated by high-output shots. The 'lances' fired from the rifle are also at opposite charges, making each additional shot after the first hit freakishly accurate. Each barrel also has its own replaceable energy battery, in order to deal with battery life issues in the generation of energy shields and high-output particle weaponry. Can be stored behind waist, hand operated in use. * Xura-Pattern Type-50 Battlesuit Torpedo Launcher: A standard bazooka weapon for Ghaz battlesuits. Is magazine fed, though the size of the magazine depends on type of warhead. * MIC-Pattern “Zhulfiqar” MKI 1000mm Linear Cannon: A devastating replacement for the more traditional battlesuit torpedo launcher, the 1000mmm Linear Cannon was developed but never used during the Guild War. It features its own large built in battery as well as its own set of thrusters in order to handle the weapon’s massive recoil. It can fire armor piercing or explosive projectiles. Due to the size of the ammunition, it only has a three-round magazine. Derives its name as being boasted about as being a weapon that finally hit Zhulfiqar. * Vordr-Pattern γ Nanolaminate Close Combat Weapon: A prototype kinetic close combat weapon. It's endowed with a function that induces a special nanolaminate structure, called γ Nanolaminate reaction, on the weapon's surface by the transmission of compressed Ahab Particles from a connector cable. Because the γ Nanolaminate reaction activated blade is effective in disrupting nanolaminate structures when touching the armor surfaces of battlesuits and warships, as well as can be adjusted to counter other defensive system, it is considered to be an extremely powerful armament in theory. However, Ahab Particle compression technology lacks stability. For a Norn, these weapons are custom built by request of the user, coming a wide variety of swords, axes, spears, and maces. Category:Vorheimta Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha